This invention generally relates to the configuration and assembly of components that make up a wall system that is well adapted for cleanrooms, and particularly to a door assembly that does away with the need for separate doorframe components.
Cleanrooms are commercial spaces that are constructed and maintained in a way that keeps the room free of contaminants that might otherwise interfere with the precision work undertaken there. Cleanrooms are used, for example, in the production of certain electronics and computer components.
The components of a cleanroom wall system generally include studs to which wall panels are fastened. A framework of vertical studs and interconnected horizontal studs provides sufficient stability to the overall wall system. The wall panels may be arranged in a number of ways. For instance, the panel may be a relatively thick member (hereafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cthickxe2x80x9d panel) that matches the nominal wall thickness and that may exceed or equal the width of the studs to which it is fastened. Alternatively, a pair of thin, spaced apart panels (spaced to match the nominal wall thickness and referred to as a xe2x80x9cdouble-sided wallxe2x80x9d) may be fastened to the studs.
In yet another arrangement, single, thin-wall panels are fastened to one side of the studs, and the opposite sides of the studs are exposed. In this xe2x80x9csingle-sided wallxe2x80x9d arrangement, it is often necessary to provide the same nominal wall thickness as provided by the previously mentioned arrangements.
In recent years the use of cleanrooms has increased dramatically. Moreover, existing cleanrooms often require rearrangement or remodeling to accommodate changes made in the production systems that are inside or adjacent to the cleanroom. Such construction and remodeling needs are best met with cleanroom wall system components that, as a result of their configuration, minimize the time and costs associated with construction and assembly of the wall system.
A significant cost savings is enjoyed when components are designed to be universal, and thus providing separate features depending on the orientation of the component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,275 to Cates et al describes a cleanroom wall system that includes a stud component that, owing to its universal configuration, permits use of the stud with a variety of wall panel arrangements. The stud is designed to carry a batten that is easily and securely aligned with the stud and serves to secure the wall panel to the stud. That system also includes a connector block that is shaped for mounting on the end of a horizontally oriented stud and for connection with a vertical stud in a manner that ensures a stiff connection between the two studs.
The present invention is directed to the use of certain components of the cleanroom wall system mentioned above to provide a doorframe that does away with the need for a separate, standard doorframe. Thus, the universal nature of the components eliminates the material and labor cost associated with acquiring and constructing doorframes in a cleanroom wall system.